


雷文斯坎的病人

by MissConstantine



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstantine/pseuds/MissConstantine





	雷文斯坎的病人

 

 

1

我可能是为数不多的自愿来做这份工作的人。

我热爱精神病院里的混乱，那些目光浑浊或清澈、涣散或专注、柔和或尖利的病人，让我窥见这个世界里最有趣的灵魂的寄居方式。这里有的是疯狂的哲学家，而我乐于捕捉那些在星球最黑暗的角落里熠熠发光的思想。

这里是雷文斯坎精神病院，而我是这里态度最积极的护工。

我叫杰弗里。

2

我喜欢跟病人交流。我不厌其烦地缠着那些沉默的病人，想让他们开口，谈谈自己的故事。即使有病人抱着我，哭诉着他和一个橙子的爱情是怎样遭到家人的反对而以悲剧收场，即使他把鼻涕眼泪都抹在我新洗好的白衬衫上，我也不在乎。“故事真不错，乔。”我说道，“你总能像个天才的傻逼一样，把我逗得哈哈大笑。再接再厉。”

我当然知道我的同事们会怎么说，你知道，那些或刻薄或带着点可悲的同情心的讥讽总能精准地爬进我的耳朵，“杰弗里真是个彻头彻尾的疯子”啦，“我实在不懂这个蠢货为什么非要折磨那些可怜的病人”啦，甚至是“他怎么还没有被安迪打死”。

哦，安迪，我得谈谈这个伟人。

安迪是我们这儿块头最大的病人，出事前是个毒贩的保镖，他力气很大，一拳就能把你揍得眼珠子都崩出来的那种。有天安迪听他那些狐朋狗友说，他老婆正在家里跟邻居滚床单。安迪突然冷静得就像支被擦得锃亮的铁矛，拎着把枪就撞进家里了，二话没说，冲着那团床单下抽动的罪恶就是几枪。戛然而止的尖叫很快就化作了床单上蔓延开来的血红色，罪恶甚至没敢冲我们的英雄露个头，就被终止了。

我很冷静，安迪告诉自己。我当机立断，这下少了很多麻烦。

不幸的是新的麻烦出现了。他老婆，或许是他老婆的鬼魂飘在了房间门口，尖叫着砸碎了手里的咖啡杯：“你他妈的干了什么？”

几分钟之后安迪就发现自己成了个彻头彻尾的软蛋，面对着他老婆几乎要喷出火星的眼睛，瘫倒在地上，身子抖得像筛子。再后来他就进了大名鼎鼎的雷文斯坎精神病院，而他那无故被泼了一身脏水的邻居，和他家那不死的“荡妇”唯一的交集，就是合力把这个缩在墙角里像个八岁小姑娘一样失声痛哭的大块废物扔上去往精神病院的路。

“哪个新奇品种的混蛋能够一脚踹开自家房门，连问都不问一声，就朝床上开枪？我当初怎么瞎了眼，会一门心思想着嫁给他？狗娘养的，他居然以为我跟别人偷情。这种关键时刻连个屁都不敢放，不小心放了还要小心翼翼地端给别人闻的废物，也只有在这种时候才会火燎了屁股般地去逞那屁用也没有的能耐。”他老婆的嘴巴确实是有点毒的，坐在精神病院的大门口就自顾自地骂开了，越骂越来劲，便又开始数落结婚十几年来那莽夫的不是，忙得甚至没时间喝一口我们端过来的茶。我听见这女人喃喃自语，我听见治疗室里传来安迪高得惊人的尖叫声。祝你好运，安迪，祝你跟用于电击治疗的新病床相处愉快。我不该这么幸灾乐祸的，但谁让那家伙误杀的，是他自己的用被子蒙着头和家里的大狗戏耍的亲生弟弟。

哈，我说什么来着，现实永远比书里的故事好看一万倍，不是吗？

来这儿一个月后，安迪整个人看起来像是蜕掉了两层皮，恐惧，快要把他生吞活剥了。他总是对着起了褶皱的白色床单发抖，大概是在上面看到了什么不该看到的向他索命的鬼魂的影子，看到一团血肉模糊的怪物冲他咧嘴笑：“哥哥，不认识我了吗？就是你把我变成这样的啊”。老实说我不知道他有什么好害怕的，安迪做过的那些破事加起来够他下十次地狱了，再多这一次也无所谓。换个角度想想，也许电击疗法成功地把他整个人敲碎重组，安迪本来就这么胆小，之前他的个头和拳头，不过是一种蹩脚而多余的身体装饰，像是胀大到极点的泡泡糖，一丁点尖锐物的引诱就能让它破灭。

仔细审视这里的每个人，审视每条自轻自贱的灵魂与每个自视高贵的身体，虚伪的膨胀与真实的畏缩都是常态，攀附着他们的血管与骨髓、肌肉与毛发，伴随着一阵剧烈的呕吐从他们的嘴里爬出，遗落在污秽的尘世间，或者被我捡到，发掘出更不寻常的东西。

我告诉过你们，我喜欢缠着病人问问题，我喜欢借着这个护工的身份光明正大地窥私，这种感觉让人上瘾，而我渴望更多。之前被我放在对话桌的另一端的人是安迪，他的经历确实很丰富，而我撬开这个怂包的嘴简直就像用小刀撬开蚌壳一样简单，但现在我有些厌倦了，我似乎发现了新的目标，新的猎物。

一个金发男人。

名叫约翰·康斯坦丁。

3

雷文斯坎总会增加新的病人。这并不奇怪，如今这个操蛋的世界糟得像屎，总会带着嘲讽的笑意污染你的每一个细胞，简直能把人直接逼疯。承认吧，就算你刚生下来是个伶俐而敏捷的孩子，要不了多久，你居然就有了喝水喝到烂醉如泥的本事，晕眩得看不清这世界，世界也看不清做事颠三倒四的你。这个世界唯一和谐的地方就在于，手握枪支的时候，你的意识是平衡的，既能给别人的脑袋瓜开个花，也能给自己的脑袋瓜开个花，公平得很。

乱七八糟的病人我见得多了，大多数倒霉蛋是被硬塞进这个地方的。可能他们还真不算上倒霉，因为我说不好，雷文斯坎这种更多用拳头而不是什么《圣经》矫正人毛病的地方，和饥渴到觊觎每一个初来乍到者的屁股的监狱比起来，哪个鬼地方更让人觉得倒霉一些。或许一枪崩了这群人，倒算是给他们发放社会福利了。

这个叫康斯坦丁的家伙就是在这个时候走进我的视野的，确切地说，不是走的，而是被一群大声吵嚷的人押进来，他身上满是花花绿绿的液体，路过我身边的时候，我闻见了浓重的血腥味。啊，又一个杀人凶手，我耸了耸肩，永远是这类人。

六英尺高，身形偏瘦，利物浦人，金发蓝眼，嘴上叼着丝卡烟，脸上挂着每个该死的朋克特有的那种不屑表情，即使在被人直直地冲着肚子来了一拳，也依然一边剧烈咳嗽着，一边抬起发红的眼睛，嘴角一歪，说：“操你的。”得了吧，装什么硬汉，我心说，一拳还看不出来什么轻重呢，以后有你好受的，每天几十拳下肚，你就该缩在墙角哭着叫妈妈了。就你这小身板，怕是挨不了多久的打。

出于好奇，我偷偷翻了他的档案。哈，1953年出生的，今年正好25岁，他和一群狐朋狗友们组了一个什么朋克乐队，叫“黏膜”还是什么别的垃圾名字（我对朋克乐队一向没什么好感）。我猜想这群废物不过就是为了耍酷泡妞。搞音乐？他们可没那高尚觉悟。好了，让我来跟你们说说这家伙为什么被塞进了雷文斯坎这个大熔炉里。我没记错的话（你知道偷偷翻看档案被发现的风险是很大的，我通常只是瞄一眼就跑），这一大帮乐队成员是去了纽卡斯尔演出，去了一个什么臭名昭著的夜总会，然后我们故事的男主角，这个爱出头的小金毛，非要搞个什么驱魔仪式解救老板的女儿（我不记得这可怜孩子叫什么名字了），结果出了大岔子，小姑娘被什么恶魔拽进了地狱。

当然，这是康斯坦丁的说辞，主治医师对此的观点是“放屁”。警察说他们问了一些目击证人，这群人无一例外，都把康斯坦丁描述为杀人不眨眼的怪物。他们还说，他最后是举着那小姑娘断掉的一截手臂从不知道什么鬼地方跑出来的，更可怕的是，那时他甚至还一脸获胜的兴奋表情。而现场也满是残肢断臂，墙上到处是飞溅的血肉，或许还有一些乱七八糟的魔法符号，让人心惊胆战。

这么说来，他必定就是那个杀人凶手了，如此骇人听闻的事，对我来说倒是头一回。警察逮捕了这家伙之后，送他去做了精神鉴定，然后这个幸运儿就成了雷文斯坎的贵客。

不知道为什么，康斯坦丁的经历在雷文斯坎传开之后，他就成了这里的大红人，不仅声名大振，还每天都会被团团围住，打得满脸是血（所以我才说他是“大红人”）。我本想找个机会跟他聊聊，现在看来，这么多粉丝排队，怕是很难轮上我了。

几天之内，全雷文斯坎都在传“新来的病人康斯坦丁残忍地杀害了一个叫阿斯特拉的小女孩（现在我想起来她叫什么名字了），并将其分尸”。作为一个极端危险的病人，康斯坦丁本人因此得到了“特殊优待”。为了给他治疗得更彻底一些，当然也可能是为了报复他进来第一天就把烟头怼在了主治医生脸上叫他们滚的事，医生们会咬牙切齿地加大他的电击强度和时长，还笑着告诉他：“你这种杀害小孩的人渣，就应该被好好电一电。”听说康斯坦丁往往会被电得意识不清，然后开始一遍遍念叨阿斯特拉的名字，这倒是彻底激怒了医生们：他居然还在回味他杀害孩子的过程！人怎么可以无耻到这个程度！

你若是问我的意见是什么，我会说其实我倒更相信那个混蛋本人的说法。什么驱魔小队，什么召唤恶魔，什么灵魂永堕地狱，听起来就很刺激。至于他为什么一遍遍地念叨小女孩的名字，到底是出于真正的忏悔，还是作为一种无耻的回味，我想我得找个机会问问他。

这个人身上有许多说不清的秘密，而这一点我是绝对肯定的。

4

要见到他并不简单，这么危险的病人是要被单独隔离起来的，束缚衣会限制他的活动。而正如我预测的那样，康斯坦丁刚来这儿时肚子里孕育的那股充满了朋克气息的优越感，早就被这儿的看守一拳一拳打掉了，血流得满地都是，这是再正常不过的事情。同样正常的是，电击治疗加剧了他的恐慌，他的身体会在治疗结束后的很长一段时间里还抖个不停，呼吸也没法保持均匀，仿佛下一秒就要断气一样。啊，还有吐血，事实上，你要是成天这么挨揍，白天被电击，晚上被群殴，你也会凄惨到这个地步。

太难得了，我甚至开始同情他了。

每天晚上守卫们都会问我要不要加入他们的行列，一起好好揍一顿这家伙，让他长点记性，我好奇地问：“你们怎么每天晚上都要来这么一回，康斯坦丁是跟你们有什么私仇吗？”

“没有私仇。”他们的回答很简单，“但我们都有孩子，将心比心，如果有这么一个混蛋让我的孩子死得这样惨，那么，我会让他生不如死。”

“我确实想死。”康斯坦丁后来见到我的时候一脸平静，尽管一开始他确实在刚挨完打疼得要死的时候问候了我全家来着，“我不懂他们为什么不直接割断我的喉咙，结束我的痛苦。我记恨他们的，只有这一点。这群狗娘养的混蛋，有种就杀了我啊。”说这话时他正缩在角落里，哆哆嗦嗦地摸索着床下藏着的一根丝卡烟。

我盯着他的手看了很久，刚想开口问些什么，康斯坦丁的影子就压了过来：“行了，别看了，让你那审犯人的目光见鬼去吧。”

“他们打断了我的手指，还有牙。”他的手抖个不停，那根未点燃的丝卡烟就颤抖着插在他的两根手指之间，翻来覆去地搅动着空气，我没法把目光移开。

“操。”太可笑了，现在他骂人都没有多少底气了，一句脏话出口，还要扫视一圈，生怕被人抓住了新把柄。我听到他默默念叨着“地狱有很多种形式，地下也有，人间也有。纽卡斯尔算一个，雷文斯坎也算一个。”

“要不我先把烟给你点上？”我听说了他总在跟医生们讨烟抽，但显然没几个人会搭理他，反而还会在私下冷嘲热讽道：“瞧瞧，我们这是认识了位怎样高尚的英国绅士啊，杀人的时候连眼睛都不眨一下，要烟抽的时候居然还会用‘请’字！”事实上，我不相信他是会说“请”字的人，但我百分之百确定他现在需要吸一口烟缓缓，而我也需要让我揣着的打火机派上用场。

他点了点头，算是默许，态度又回到了刚进雷文斯坎时的那副不屑模样。我把燃起的火苗递过去，香烟开始慢慢燃烧，他瘫倒在墙边，像是失去了最后一根支柱。谢天谢地，那根丝卡烟实在很会分散我的注意力，我只想好好挖一挖他背后的秘密，可最先在这里被搞得烦躁不安的人反而是我。我想，现在我们可以好好谈谈了。

显然他不太想谈，还在靠着那呛人的玩意儿一口一口地续命。突然他剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼泪都流了出来，他骂道：“该死的！我大概得有一万年没碰过这玩意儿了，真见鬼，我小时候吸第一口烟的时候都没这么怂过。约翰尼男孩，看看你现在是什么鬼样子！”

康斯坦丁企图站起来，找面镜子看看自己，但很快屈服于脚底的伤口和骨折的腿部。“操，我完了，是个彻头彻尾的废人了。”他苦笑道，“我为什么还活着，他们为什么不愿意杀了我。”

我犹豫了一会儿，最后还是决定打断他：“跟我说说那个小女孩吧，我这次来就是想知道到底发生了什么。”

“阿斯特拉。”他的目光压在我身上，沉重至极，像一个一生都无法卸下的担子。“她有自己的名字，阿斯特拉·洛格，而这一切都是我的错。我无法拯救她，无法拯救我自己，只能在这里每天等待着比闹钟还准时的毒打和什么狗屁治疗。我知道我没疯，这个医院里一半以上的人都没疯，但总有一天我们都会被这世界逼疯，而且走不了回头路。”

“是你杀了她吗？”

他避开了这个问题。“一个恶魔，一个我不知道姓名的恶魔带走了她，让她的灵魂永堕地狱。总有一天我会找到那个恶魔，我会在他的屁股里塞满烟头，我会让他踏进自己的陷阱，我会让他死在我手上，而且我要救出阿斯特拉！谁都不能阻止我！”

或许这家伙的精神确实有问题，他这个残废的模样，要和恶魔斗法，胆子倒真是不小。

康斯坦丁瞟了我一眼，把烟头垂直向下，在地上按灭了：“我知道你在想什么。”

“但总有一天，我会救她出来，我不会让她的灵魂再在地狱受苦。”

他低下头，眉眼低垂，把食指和中指贴在嘴唇上，然后轻轻触及地面，大概是在行一个简单的吻地礼：“我保证，阿斯特拉。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
